


The If Only The Tears Could Bring You Back Affair

by ksturf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: I'll Love You Forever, M/M, fake death, i'm lost without you, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: Illya is alone. Or so he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (thanks to my friend pleasant-tomorrow on tumblr for helping me edit this :))

Illya was an emotionless shell of a human. Or so he thought. He had his vulnerable moments - especially when he was alone in his room at night. Those were the worst. One day it hit him harder than it had in the past 5 months since he’d lost his light. He remembered the eyes staring at him with warmth, a home, happiness, true love… and he began to break down.

“Kuryakin, get a hold of yourself. You aren’t human… you aren’t…”

He clenched his fists and pressed down on the bed, closing his eyes tightly.

“I loved him very much…but he’s gone. There’s no point in feeling anymore. I have nothing and no one. My other half is gone.”

“I’m not fully human without him.”

In his mind, Illya can see Napoleon’s face smiling at him and he remembers how he used to smile back. But his light has gone. "I don't smile anymore."

A single tear falls onto the bed. Regardless of how he felt about himself, Illya was still a human who needed love.

He felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

“Illya…”

He opened his eyes, the tears still falling. “N-Napoleon?"

"Turn around, _Tovarsich.._ ”

“I know if I turn around, you’ll be gone.”

“You’ll never know unless you try, IK."

"You feel so real..." Illya smelled the air, the scent seemed all too familiar as well.

"I think this hallucination is pretty real.”

"Even in my head you’re a blockhead.”

For the first time in ages, Illya managed a small smile.

"Trust me.”

"I-I don’t know.."

Suddenly, Illya felt a hot breath against his ear. His eyes widened in response to the sensation.

"Is that real enough for you?”

Illya grew anxious as the hairs on his neck began to stand on end. He knew he had to take a peak- after all he'd seen Napoleon's body go into the deep, deep ground on that cold October morning.

“I know what you’re thinking… but that was Waverly’s doing. I was undercover, Illya. It was bad. I had to work for THURSH for 5 months. And Waverly knowing what we had… and knowing how strong you are. I knew that you would be stronger than me if I lost you. We had no choice, Illya. Please, I need to see you. I need to see your beautiful blue eyes.”

Napoleon moves his hand from Illya’s shoulder and down to his left hand where Illya still had his wedding ring on. He griped it tight. Illya could now see the hand in front of him, still wearing his wedding ring as well.

“N-Napoleon?"

"Yes."

Illya finally turned around and saw the light he’d been missing for a very long time. The eyes of warmth, happiness, life… they returned to Illya Kuryakin’s world in an instant.

"I’ll never ever leave you like that again. I love you Illya Kuryakin-Solo.”

Napoleon pets Illya’s golden hair and brushes his bangs to the side.

"I love you too, Napoleon Solo... my dear husband...”

Illya leaned in to kiss his husband again. It was the best one they ever shared.

THE END


End file.
